


Troublemaker

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Evelyn was never one to run away from trouble.





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Encrenqueira](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871667) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #091 - trouble.

Evelyn was never one to run away from trouble, and she wouldn’t be stopped by a little something like her girlfriend’s engagement to someone else, not if Josephine didn’t want to get married. She was always the troublemaker in her family anyway, her parents would probably not even be surprised when they heard she challenged some noble to a duel over the hand disgraced merchant, they would probably be relieved it wasn’t worse. At least she could try to play this as romantic, and in any case, she never approved of marriages that couldn’t be freely canceled by either party.


End file.
